Universe Collision
by Kaden4130
Summary: A mysterious anomally causes four universes to collide together. Alternate versions of the MCU, DCEU, Star Wars, and an orignal universe with its own characters and stories clash in a battle for survival which could leave only one Universe left standing.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction Story

This story was created for fun. The grammar isn't great and some of the characters are from a universe that I am creating with my writing team. This is a crossover between 4 separate universes that include alternate versions of the MCU the DCEU and Star Wars Universe respectively along with my own original universe. Please don't try to take this too seriously. As it's just for fun.

It's midnight in Gotham City. The full moon sits high, illuminating the dirty and desolate streets. The city is quiet, eerily quiet. The silence was unsettling to the Batman. He sat alone in his bat mobile, in the middle of a dark alleyway. He was antsy, he had just put away this months quarry of super villains. But, it didn't change anything. The city's crime almost never slept. Except for tonight.

Batman sighed, "Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Wayne?" The stern British voice responded.

"Anything yet?"

"There wasn't anything when you asked five minutes ago! And there isn't anything right now! Maybe you should think about coming home." Alfred said.

"No, not yet! It's too quiet out here." Batman took another deep breath. He didn't know whether he was bored or whether he just couldn't handle the world without some type of conflict. Maybe he just couldn't trust things to be peaceful for too long. Either way, he was unsettled.

"Master Bruce!" Alfred's voice sounded off. A little more panicked than usual.

"Go ahead!"

"There's been a break-in!" He said sternly.

Batman breathed a sigh of relief. "Where?"

"Wayne Tower!"

"What?" Batman blasted back.

Wayne Tower

Trent Grayson wasn't sure how he'd ended up there. In the middle of a well lit hallway. He was dizzy, and his head felt like it'd been hit with a hammer. One second he was helping Megan practice a teleportation spell, the next. He was alone. His hand shot to his ear-piece.

"Miguel? Where am I?"

But the effort was futile. All he got back was static. Trent breathed deeply. He was seriously annoyed.

"Fuck!" He said begrudgingly.

He'd heard them coming, even through the ringing in his ears. The men in baby blue uniforms. Running towards with their pistols out. All fixated on the man standing in their hallway. Trent gripped the handle of his black SCAR-L. The lenses on his goggles blackened. His black armored-suit reflected the hallways light.

"Sir, don't move!" One of the security officers said.

Trent turned and looked at the group. There were four of them. All watching him closely.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"We're not going to tell you again! Drop your weapon and freeze!" The officer shouted.

"Do you want me to drop my weapon or freeze?" Trent asked.

"Drop the gun!" The officer shouted.

"Yeah uhhh, I don't want too!" Trent responded.

The first officer straightened his aim. The room got silent. The HUD in Trent's googles showed the officers hear rate. It was beating fast. Way too fast. The display predicted it before the Trent. The man was sweating, he was scared.

"Don't do it!" Trent said sternly through his mask.

The officer did it. He squeezed the trigger on his weapon. All the officers fired at Trent. And the bullets did absolutely nothing except glance off the man's armor. Trent responded quickly, raising his rifle and firing. It only took eight rounds. Trent shot the gun's out of each officers hands. Each gun exploding and sending metal shards into their handlers. That was only what the first four rounds did. The next four each found a kneecap. All the officers fell. Each screaming in agony.

Trent turned and started down the hallway. That was when he heard the clicking of a guns hammer. He dropped to one knee and spun around. Firing a single round. The officer who had started this. Who had fired first, now had a round between his eyes.

"Shit!" Trent said to himself. Standing up slowly.

"I need to get out of here!"

He took off again, looking around the hallway until his eyes caught sight of the sign. Wayne Tower.

"Where the hell?"

Trent said sternly. He turned around, there was a maze of brightly lit hallways behind him. All decorated in lavish, fantastical pieces of Art. Some rich prick owned this place. His eyes looked down at the black tile floor. The place reminded him of Gideon Tower in Tokyo. The one where he had to fight their entire security force. The place where he killed everything, where he was a mindless drone. Working as an agent of Death. The memory haunted him.

That was when his eyes caught the chrome doors of the elevator. "Huh! That's convenient!" He said to himself. He started towards it. That was when his hud warned him. The words in red letters popping up. EMP imminent. Trent cocked his head as the darkness started consuming the hallways. Then it consumed Trent. He stopped, his suit was built to withstand EMP devices.

His glasses, or goggles, knew what they had to do. The hallway went from complete darkness to green. Trent didn't know what he was expecting. But it certainly wasn't the first flying straight at him. Trent was hit square in the mask.

He staggered backwards a few steps. Then took another blow to the face. Trent thought quickly. Throwing his arms up in a defensive stance. But his assailant wasn't going for his face anymore. Trent felt the attempted leg sweep as his assailant's leg collided with Trent's knee cap. But the leg stopped, dead in its tracks. Trent aimed his rifle downwards and fired.

Batman felt the bullets pepper his batsuit. They weren't strong enough to penetrate but they hurt. He rolled backwards. Taking out a flash bang as he did so.

The bright light in a flash bang would blind any normal man. But Trent Grayson was far from normal. His HUD had protected his eyes from the light. His mask, protected his ears from the blast. Not that he needed it. Trent now had a full view of his assailant. A dark figure, shrouded in a dark cloak, with two ears pointing out of its head. Trent aimed his rifle for center of mass and fired. Holding the trigger down.

Batman managed to dodge the first volley of bullets. But not all of them. He kept moving though. Until he heard a click. The man had run out of ammo. Batman was fast, launching a bat-a-rang at him.

Trent could hear the sharp metal flying at him. He used his rifle, and was surprised. When the point of whatever this thing threw at him erupted out the other side of his firearm. Trent threw his rifle to the side. Watching as his assailant used to boost himself into the air. Trent was fast, and he knew it. Spinning into a roundhouse kick. The assailant was not expecting such a powerful blow. It rocketed him straight through the wall and into the next room. Trent stood and watched the hole for a second. Reaching into the back of his belt and pulling a hand grenade. He pulled the pin causally tossed the grenade into the room. Then started jogging to the elevator.

Batman had only barely avoided the explosion. The room shook, the building shook. Batman had found himself taking cover behind an overturned desk. As the shrapnel put holes in it. The explosion was quick. Batman shot to his feet.

"Alfred!"

"He is in the elevator shaft sir!"

"Who the hell is this?" Batman asked.

"I'm not positive! At first I thought he was Slade Wilson!" Alfred said sternly.

"Where is he?"

"He seems to have pried the elevator doors open! Heading up towards the roof! Should I lock him in?"

"No, I'll meet him on the roof. Oh and alert the league! He's definitely a meta human!"

Trent had climbed to the roof. His heart dropped when he saw the skyline. He'd been all over the world. And he didn't recognize this place. He knew it was American. He stood atop the buildings helipad. He took a deep angry sigh. He looked up at the bright full moon.

"Horseman, I could really use some exposition right about now!"

He scanned the skyline, he could see the dirty and damp streets on the ground below him. The buildings were all darkened and old. The place lacked any modest scenery. "What is this dump?" Trent asked himself.

"Gotham!" A deep raspy voice called out behind him.

Trent turned around. The assailant stood there. Not fifteen feet from him. Trent turned, that was when he realized it. This was a man.

"Who the fuck are you?" Trent demanded. He looked the assailant's eyes. They were fixed on him. Trent's HUD started putting targets on them, the eyes and the exposed mouth.

Batman scowled, "You killed a man!"

"He shot first!"

"He had a family!" Batman shot back.

"So do I!"

The two men started squaring each other up. Seeing who would make the first move.

Batman pulled a ball out of his belt. A small black pellet the size of a quarter. He slammed it hard into the ground and a thick grey smoke cloud suddenly filled the air between him and Trent.

Trent stood for a second. Glancing through the cloud. He reached into his belt and yanked out his 1911. Aiming it at the cloud. His ears caught a whizzing, something flying at him. Before he knew it a bat shaped knife was in the barrel of his gun. He looked at it for a second. When he realized.

"Fu-" was all he got out. The bat-a-rang exploded his gun. The bits of metal damaging his goggles. Breaking one of the lenses. Trent staggered backwards a few steps. He tore the goggles off of his face.

"What the fuck!" He groaned.

Before he knew it, the bat had erupted out of the smoke. He hit the dazed Trent square in the eye. Trent had felt that one. His brow had a bit of blood dripping out of it now. But it hadn't done him much. It only pissed Trent off.

Batman threw a second punch, but the super soldier caught it. He swatted Batman's arm down. Then returned fire. Hitting the bat with a flurry of punches to the bat's torso. Then followed it up with a perfectly timed drop kick to the chest. The bat flew across the roof. Bouncing on the ground hard until he started rolling. He finally came to a stop at the edge of the helipad. Batman's breath had begun to labor. He could feel his ribs were broken. He could also feel his lung filling with some type of liquid.

Trent calmly pulled his sword off of his back. The edges of his black tactical gladius glowed blue in the night. He walked towards the bat. Gripping it tighter as he did so. His teeth gritted.

Batman pulled another pellet out of his belt. He launched it at Trent. The pellet exploded into a white putty by his feet. Trent felt his foot become glued to the helipad. He swiped his sword at it.

That was all Batman needed. He got to his feet and rushed towards Trent. Then colliding with him hard, like a lion after a gazelle. Trent smashed into the cold hard concrete that made up helipad. His sword clanking across the roof. The bat punching him in the face as many times as he could.

Trent didn't flinch. The punches hurt but he didn't flinch. He just reached out. His hand above his head. That was when Bruce noticed it. The man's glove was glowing. Bruce looked up, and Trent's sword was flying straight towards them.

Batman pulled another pellet and flung it at the sword. More putty and the sword was stuck to the roof. But the second he did that he took a viscous right hook to the jaw. Batman rolled off of Trent.

Trent shot to his feet. Batman was on a knee.

"I'll give it too you! You're one clever motherfucker!" Trent said sternly.

Batman didn't say a word, he reached into his utility belt and pulled another bat-a-rang and slang it as hard as he could. It whizzed through the air. But Trent caught it and threw it back at him. The weapon dug into the bats shoulder. He screamed in pain.

"Master Bruce, the league is on route!"

Trent was already in front of Batman. His boot cracking the cowl on Batman's face. The bat was struggling to get up. Trent turned around and started walking towards the edge of the roof.

"Even with all you're tricks you're still just a man!" He said.

Trent's eyes scanned the skyline, "Now it's time to go home!"

"No!" A weak raspy voice called out behind him.

Trent took an annoyed breath. He turned to see the bat. He was standing, but he was slouched and obliviously in pain. Blood running down his face. A face which Trent could make out part of through the hole in the cowl.

"I'm the Batman!" The man groaned as he aimed what looked a small harpoon at Trent. A grappling gun. It fired straight at Trent. But again, Trent caught the hook. Inches from his face this time.

"Seriously?" Trent asked.

Batman smirked, then pressed a button on the gun itself. Electricity cackled down the line and into Trent's hand. But again, Trent just stood there. Taking all ten thousand volts like it was nothing. He reached to his thigh and pulled his kukari and chopped the line in one swift motion.

Batman groaned. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Trent launched his knife at Batman. Batman felt as the point dig into the shoulder of the arm holding the grappling gun. He screamed in agony as he fell backwards. A pool of blood sticky warm forming around him.

Trent stood looking at the bat. "You'll live!" He turned and took a breath. That was when he saw something barreling towards him. It was... a man.

The man was wearing a blue body suit with a red cape that waved in the air behind him. The man slowed down and hovered feet from Trent.

"Oh fuck me!" Trent said out loud. That was when he heard something hit the rooftop behind him. He turned around to see a woman with dark hair holding a sword and shield standing behind him. Both having grim looks on their faces.

"Oh fuck me sideways!" Trent said.

"Who are you?" Superman demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Trent responded.

"I'm Superman! That's Wonder Woman! What did you do to our friend?"

Batman's eyes started growing heavy. He felt himself fading.

Trent turned and looked at Batman. Then suddenly orange and white lightning passed the body. Trent's eyes grew big. Batman's body had been taken by the lightning. "What the hell?"

He turned back to Superman. Who he noticed was closer.

"Who are you?" Superman asked.

"Call me Nemesis!" Trent responded.

"Well, Nemesis! I suggest you stand down!" Superman said sternly.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're outnumbered four to one!" Wonder Woman said from behind him.

It was then that Trent caught someone in the corner of his eye. A tall black man who looked more machine than man. Then on his other side, a man who looked strikingly similar to the man in front of him. But instead of a blue suit with a red cape he had a white cape and a red suit. With a lightning bolt on the chest.

"Shit!" Trent groaned.

"Exactly!" Superman said.


	2. Chapter 2

This story was created for fun. The grammar isn't great and some of the characters are from a universe that I am creating with my writing team. This is a crossover between 4 separate universes that include alternate versions of the MCU the DCEU and Star Wars Universe respectively along with my own original universe. Please don't try to take this too seriously. As it's just for fun.

Fan Fiction Universe Collision part 2

New York City

Megan woke up in a daze. A crater formed around her. She could barely see straight. One moment she had been testing a teleportation spell the next she was...Here. Her brown eyes scanned the area. Civilians were gathered around. Looking at her. She was surrounded by Police. All had their weapons drawn aimed at her. Megan staggered around. Reaching into her old dirty trench coat. She closed her eyes. Suddenly every officer on the scene could be seen wincing in pain before dropping their guns. She smirked. Each officer's guns were bright orange as the metal melted.

"Unit 7-4 Requesting backup!" Megan heard one of the officers say into his radio.

Megan rolled her eyes and looked around. She knew where she was. The big apple. Or so she thought. Suddenly, she heard someone running towards her. She turned quickly and raised her hand up. The officer who'd Taken his chance and attacked her with his baton was now levitating off the ground. She calmly waved her hand to the side and he slammed into banana yellow taxi.

Suddenly, she heard whizzing coming straight for her. She had to squint to see what it was. A woman, wearing a red and blue skintight slightly armored body suit. With what looked to Megan like a lightning bolt on the woman's chest.

"What is that?" Megan thought to herself.

But the words barely escaped her mouth. As a bright yellow beam was flying right at her. Megan raised her arm and the street rose up in front of her. A wall of concrete and road. The beam made contact and blasted through. Rocks pelted Megan as it did so. Luckily for Megan. The beam was off by a few feet. She didn't know what was going on.

Miss Marvel had heard the police radio call. She'd happened to be up the street when things went down. Having been on the way to Avengers tower. She didn't know who this woman was. But she'd already assaulted a police officer. Miss Marvel hovered over the makeshift wall Megan created.

"Stand down now!" She commanded.

Megan looked up at her.

"And who might you be?" She said with a smile.

That was when Miss Marvel felt it. The shockwave in her head. Her eyes rolled backwards. The avenger then fell straight out of the sky. Hitting the makeshift wall Megan had created.

Megan's eyes opened. That was when she realized it. She wasn't on her earth. She didn't know where she was. But she knew that the people she was around. They were powerful. Some were more powerful than she was.

She turned around, only to see a portal being opened. A man stepping out, one she recognized from Miss Marvels thoughts.

"Dr. Strange!" She said.

"Who are you?" The Sorcerer Supreme demanded.

"My name is Megan! I need your help!"

"You're not getting it!" He said sternly.

"Oh yes I am!" She closed her eyes.

Strange scoffed as he rubbed his go-tee.

"Trying to get into my head? It won't work!"

Megan opened her eyes. This man was powerful. She growled under her breath. Then waved her hand.

The next thing Strange knew a taxi was flying straight for him. He was smart and fast. He used his sling ring too open up a portal big enough for the car to just fly through.

Megan chuckled, then frowned when she saw the second portal open up above her. The car came barreling out towards her. Megan's eyes grew to the size of quarters. She raised both of her hands and a blaze of bright orange hellfire came pouring out of her palms. The taxi was turned to ash in seconds.

Strange took a second to evaluate what he'd just seen. This woman was dangerous. Too dangerous. Strange took advantage of the split second distraction and used his sling ring to appear in front of her. Where he conjured a broadsword from thin-air and brought it down hard on top of her. She parried to one side and dodged it.

She waved her hand and called the baton from the still passed out police officer to her hand. Using it to pop strange in the head as hard as she could.

Blood gushed from Strange's cheek. He was certainly surprised. The sword in his hand turned into a bright orange rope. He, was quick to use it to block Megan's next swing. He wrapped the rope around it and took the baton from her. Yanking it out of her hands.

Megan watched the baton hit the ground. Then felt as Strange used it to whip her in the chest. She flew through the air and hit her own wall. Strange levitated too her.

"You took out Miss Marvel! That was a mistake!" He said sternly.

"I need you're help!" She muttered. She staggered to her feet.

"No! You come to the city out of nowhere and attack several cops! You use hellfire to melt cars! I don't help agents of Mephesto!" Strange growled.

"Who is Mephesto?" She asked.

Strange whipped his rope. It wrapped around Megan's neck. Tightening, cutting off her ability to breathe. Her vision started to blur. She couldn't speak. She raised one of her hands and started flicking her wrist. Almost like she was motioning for someone to come to her. That was when strange heard something flying towards him. He turned and was promptly nailed by a motorcycle. He hit the ground hard.

Megan dropped to her hands and knees as the rope dissipated. She was gasping for air. Strange staggered up to his feet.

"You really want to keep causing damage?" Megan asked.

Strange looked around. They had destroyed almost an entire block of city. Rubble surrounded them.

"You don't know Mephesto?" He asked.

Megan shook her head. "Not in the slightest!"

"Who are you?"

"I'm from a different multiverse!" She said.

Suddenly, a beam of light nailed her in the back. She hit the ground hard.

"No!" Strange shouted as he turned and looked up at the top of the wall. Only to see the battered Miss Marvel standing there.

"Who is this bitch?" Miss Marvel asked.

Strange looked at the now unconscious Megan.

"A very poor omen! We need to get her to Avengers Tower!" He said sternly. Then he looked up at her. "I'm telling Cap that you said bitch!"


	3. Chapter 3

Fan Fiction Universe Collision Part 3

Something had gone wrong with the Death Stars hyperdrive. What started out as a basic jump had sent the entire Empire's fleet into a galaxy they didn't know. Vader stood in the Death Star's control room. Watching as his underlings scurried about. All trying to figure out what had happened. Vader wasn't happy, he had an entire fleet to run and with it not in the galaxy the rebels could run rampant. No one knew where they were. Vader couldn't even feel where they were in the force. In fact, he didn't feel much with the force. It was there, but it was different. Something was wrong here.

The Milano had watched from a distance as a moon appeared out of nowhere. Flanked on each side by an entire fleet of ships. All five of the crew were in shock. They'd seem weird shit but this took the cake.

"Umm, Gamora, get a hold of the Nova Corp! We have a problem." Peter said as he slowly pulled the headphones of his Walkman off of his head.

"Will do!" She said slowly.

"Are those war ships?" Rocket asked.

"I am Groot!" The talking tree said.

Peter stood still. "We should probably get out of here."

On the deck of the Death Star Vader was growing impatient. Every second away from the galaxy is another second the rebellion could build.

"Lord Vader! There is a ship ahead of us!"

One of his underlings said to him.

"Catch then and bring them to me! They can tell us where we are!"

"Yes sir!"

The Milano had already started its attempt to run away. Yes it was fast, but the guardians ship wasn't fast enough. They'd spent too much time in awe. They hadn't noticed the TIE fighters flying straight for them.

"Peter we have enemy ships approaching!" Gamora said from her seat.

"Shit! Drax! Get on the weapons!" Peter responded.

"Why would I get on the weapons?" Drax asked.

"No I mean use the weapons you dimwit!" Peter shouted back.

It was then that something hit them. A perfectly placed blast. Their engine stalled. A TIE fighter had nailed it. The whole group felt as the tractor beam hit. The creaking of their ship as it was slowly pulled towards the Death Star.

"What do we do?" Peter asked.

Rocket jumped out of his seat and went flying to his guns.

"We need to get ready for a fight!" Gamora said.

"You want to fight an army?" Peter asked.

"We don't know who they are and they just disabled our ship! I don't think they plan on being civil." She responded as she reached for her sword.

"I am groot!" The teenage Tree said.

"He's right they could be cannibals!" Rocket spoke as he cocked his rifle.

"Cannibals aren't usually organized!" Gamora barked.

The ship fell silent as deck went black. They had docked. Vader stood silently watching the ship be pulled into the Death Star. He was flanked on either side by at least four dozen storm troopers. The Milano landed slowly. The ships stairs dropped slowly. Storm troopers waiting at the base of them. Weapons drawn, waiting for their chance to take the ship. That was when out of the darkness a silver ball bounced down the stairs. The storm troopers didn't get the chance to say much as five of them were suddenly consumed by a fireball.

"Take the ship! Anyone who survives, bring them to me!" Vader barked. He turned and started walking back to the deck.

Storm troopers flew up the stairway. Into the dark. The stormtroopers outside heard the sounds of blasters going off. Then a struggle. Followed by some shouting that they couldn't understand. The next thing they knew they were watching as two of their storm troopers walked a green woman, a tree-man, and a rodent. Out in cuffs.

"They put up a struggle! But we got em!" One of the stormtroopers said.

"You know what to do!" The storm trooper at the bottom of the stairs answered.

"Uhhh yeah!" He answered.

The storm troopers marched the prisoners towards the deck. Or to where they thought the deck was. Peter didn't know. He took off the helmet once they were clear of the rest of the troopers. They were in a long grey hallway. Which had been closed off by a doorway. Peter and Drax uncuffed the other three.

"Okay now we have to find another ship and get the hell out of here!" Peter said.

Suddenly the doors opened behind them. And a lone figure emerged. The whole team heard the breathing. The sound of the lightsaber igniting. Peter turned and saw Vader. Standing still.

"What do you want?" He demanded.

"You are now prisoners aboard this vessel. Surrender now and you will be treated accordingly!" Vader responded.

"Yeah umm no!"

With that Vader raised his hand. Peter shot up from the ground gripping his throat tightly.

Gamora looked at him in shock as Peter struggled to stay alive. She fished a knife from her belt and launched it at Vader. Who cut it in half with his lightsaber. Peter passed out. Then was dropped to the floor. Rocket opened fire with his rifle. As did Drax. Groot grabbed Peter and started taking him down the hallway. Trying to evacuate his friend from the situation. Desperately trying to evacuate his friend.

Vader was blocking the fire from the stolen blasters as he made his way down the hallway towards the team. He reached up his hand again. Using the force to drag Drax towards him.

"Rocket! Run!" Gamora screamed as she pulled her sword out.

Drax felt his windpipe being squashed. His feet had been lifted off the ground. He felt helpless. Before he knew it he was floating in front of Vader. Who shoved his lightsaber into the man's heart. Drax gasped. As visions of his wife and daughter started crossing his mind. He fell to the floor. Lifeless.

Gamora jumped over his body and brought her sword down hard on Vader. It met the crimson saber in mid-air. The locked for a split second before Gamora kicked him in the chest. Vader flew to his back, rolling across the death-star floor. She charged in and tried to shove the tip of her blade into his mask. But again he deflected it with his crimson blade then countered. Gamora was quick enough to dodge. But only barely as some of her hair was falling to the floor.

The two matched up blow for blow. Step for step. Both not being able to find a flaw in the others technique. The two locked blades.

"I sense a darkness in your heart!" Vader said to her.

Gamora strained against his blade. She wasn't sure how much longer her sword would hold. But she was determined.

"Use it!" Vader said sternly.

Gamora kept straining. She knew he was toying with her. But if her friends could get away than this would be worth it. She used all the strength she had with in her and pushed Vader backwards. The two separated and she came after him again. Using a barrage of sword attacks. Screaming the fiercest of battle cries that she could muster. Vader easily blocked them all. Without even flinching. Then, he raised his hand.

The next thing Gamora knew she was flying back through the hallway. Bouncing on the cold floor. Vader approached her. Saber in hand.

"You will tell me what I want to know!" He said.

She crawled backwards, "Or your boyfriend will die!"

She stopped when she saw behind the man. Groot and Peter were on their knees. Blasters aimed at the back of their heads. Peter was very injured. He was being held up by a storm trooper.

"The choice is yours!" Vader said.

Gamora looked around shocked. Until she saw the raccoon slip behind the men and open fire. The storm troopers collapsed. Vader turned quickly and launched his lightsaber at Rocket who dived and rolled under it. He shot back up and smiled. "You missed me you big ugly cyborg!"

The raccoon was right. He did miss him. But he did see the lightsaber coming back around. The next thing the raccoon knew he was falling towards the floor. He could see his headless body.

"Rodents!" Vader remarked.

Vader caught his lightsaber as Gamora struggled to her feet.

"Get him to the ship Groot!" Gamora shouted. Groot wrapped his tendrils around Peter. He started pulling him down the hallway. Dragging the man like a sack. He watched as the door came down. Vader and Gamora staring at one another.

Groot turned, tearful. He'd lost so much today. Now he had to get Peter to safety.

Suddenly, he was cut off by something. A man, clad in old blue and grey armor. Pointing a weapon mounted on his wrist at Groot. Groot dropped Peter. He wasn't going to let the rest of his family die here.

"I AM GROOT!" He snarled.

Flames suddenly erupted out of Boba Fett's wrist. Burning the tree to a crisp.

Two days later

Gamora woke up chained to a wall. She was half awake and couldn't make out her surroundings. Her vision was fuzzy. But she could make out an outline. The outline of the man chained to the wall in front of her.

"P-Peter?" She cried.

"It is him!" Vader's voice sounded.

"Now if you want him to live you'll tell me what I want to know!"

"I told you! I told you where you were. And I told you. I don't know how you get back!"

Vader got inches from her face. "Getting back is none of my concern anymore! What I want is the infinity stones."


End file.
